Betrayer
by Gilrasir
Summary: Ginny es chantajeada para participar en un plan que haría que muchas personas la tildaran de traidora, entre ellas, su novia, demostrando que en el camino al poder, el amor no era otra cosa más que un pequeño escollo. Este fic participa del reto temático de mayo "Parejas Off-Canon" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer: **Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mío. Yo sólo trato de hacer enojar a Rowling con mis fics. :P

**Aclaración: **Este fic participa del reto temático de mayo "Parejas Off-Canon" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene femslash, es decir, relación chica-chica, mucha violencia y pizcas de erotismo. Leer con discreción.

* * *

"_La traición, pues, jamás prospera. ¿Cuál es la razón? Ya que si prosperara, nadie osaría llamarla traición". _Sir John Harrington.

Era imposible estar en una situación más comprometedora que aquella. Ginny Weasley sentía que tenía el peso del universo sobre sus hombros, muchos pensamientos contradictorios revoloteaban dentro de su cabeza, y varios de ellos giraban alrededor de una persona en concreto, una persona a la que, después de los hechos que iban a ocurrir dentro de la próxima media hora, jamás podría volver a mirarla a los ojos sin sentir el más aplastante de los oprobios.

Ginny tenía una misión que cumplir. Un cometido impuesto por el camino del chantaje y su amor por cierto personaje clave de la política mágica. A ciertas personas no les gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando el Ministerio de la Magia e iban a usar a Ginny para encarrilar las cosas a circunstancias más ortodoxas. Esas personas estaban ocultas entre las sombras del engaño y la mentira y manejaban los hilos invisibles del poder, maniobrando en medio de la oscuridad, maquinando ilusiones y diseminándolas entre la población mágica sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Por eso, aquellos agentes de la ignorancia reclutaron a Ginny para la terrible y horrorosa misión que tenía la joven Auror por delante. Ella era solo un peón en ese macabro juego de ajedrez en el que las demás piezas ya se habían puesto en movimiento, un juego que pretendía culminar en un fulminante jaque mate.

Pero todo habría sido más fácil de soportar si _ella_ no fuese su novia.

Ginny recordaba tener una relación espléndida con su pareja, la jefa del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Por norma general, esa relación habría sido imposible a causa de la pila de regulaciones que prohibían las relaciones románticas entre dos funcionarios del Ministerio, pero el Ministro de la Magia actual era un progresista consumado y permitió que Ginny y su novia siguieran juntas, más que nada para promocionar un nuevo proyecto de ley que permitiría, después de demasiado tiempo, las uniones maritales entre dos magos o brujas del mismo género. Una sonrisa la traicionó cuando ella y su novia coincidieron durante un almuerzo hace dos meses atrás. Media hora de pura pasión.

* * *

—¿Qué es esta cosa? —preguntó Hermione Granger, la jefa del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, señalando con un dedo el plato de lo que parecía una crema pálida y viscosa con trozos de pan frito flotando perezosamente en la superficie—. Cada vez sirven peores comidas para el almuerzo.

—Relájate Hermione —la tranquilizó Ginny, probando un poco de su propio plato, pasándose la lengua por los labios con el inocente propósito de limpiárselos de comida, pero Hermione halló sexy el gesto de todas maneras—. Tienes que aprender a probar antes de juzgar.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Hermione con impaciencia antes de sumergir la cuchara en la sopa y probar un poco de su contenido. Luego de unos instantes, asintió levemente con la cabeza, denotando su aprobación por su almuerzo.

—¿Ves? Te preocupas demasiado.

Hermione y Ginny prosiguieron con su comida por al menos diez minutos más hasta que fue evidente que ninguna de las dos tenía hambre, a juzgar por las miradas furtivas que se dedicaban la una a la otra y por la forma con la que jugaban con los trozos de pan frito.

—Sabes Ginny. Todo el Ministerio está aquí.

—Vaya. Qué observadora eres.

—Incluso el Ministro. ¿Lo ves allá, hablando con su secretaria personal?

—Hablas como si hubiera algo más que mero interés profesional entre ellos —observó Ginny, lanzando una mirada pícara a Hermione, quien se sonrojó brevemente.

—Bueno, no más de lo que hay entre nosotros —dijo Hermione en un tono apenas más alto que un susurro—. Lo bueno es que el Ministro aprueba lo que tenemos entre manos.

—Pero no creo que demostrando nuestro amor en alguna oficina desocupada vayamos a ganarnos su respeto —comentó Ginny con menos preocupación que la que sus palabras reflejaban.

—¿Y quién habló de una oficina? —Hermione bajó más la voz todavía, de modo que sólo Ginny pudiese oírla, adquiriendo una cualidad ligeramente sensual—. Estaba pensando en algo más… privado.

Diez minutos más tarde, en los primorosamente decorados baños del primer piso, cualquiera que tuviese la vejiga llena habría tenido un mal momento porque la puerta estaba cerrada con un encantamiento, de esos hechizos que sólo Hermione Granger sabía que existían. Dentro de la amplitud de los servicios sanitarios, Ginny tenía aprisionada a Hermione contra la pared de mármol, besándola locamente y deshaciéndose con urgencia de su chaqueta negra y precipitándose con un deseo prístino como el cielo de un buen día de primavera hacia la blusa, desabotonándola con dedos temblorosos y expectantes.

—Vaya, tienes prisa —murmuró Hermione, apretando la cintura de Ginny con sus manos—. ¿Es ésta una carrera por la desnudez?

—No me subestime, señorita Granger. No tendrá ese placer.

Ginny se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado nerviosa para desabrochar la blusa de la persona frente a ella. Gruñendo por lo bajo, tomó el cuello de la prenda y apartó los brazos violentamente hacia afuera. Los botones saltaron en todas direcciones como la metralla de una granada de fragmentación.

—Bueno, creo que me debes una blusa —susurró Hermione, apenas dándole importancia al asunto.

—Descuéntala de mi próximo sueldo —dijo Ginny, aproximándose más a su novia de modo que sus pechos se apretaban unos contra otros—. Pero por el momento, disfrútame. No hay muchas oportunidades para hacer el amor en un baño de estas dimensiones y con estos lujos.

—Y menos con tanta seguridad —añadió Hermione, levantando la falda de Ginny, la cual se convirtió en una faja arrugada que envolvía las caderas de la pelirroja—. A veces no sé qué es lo que me gusta más de ti Ginny: si tu incondicionalidad o tu coraje suicida.

—¿Suicida?

—Es sólo una forma de decir que te atreves a hacer cosas que la mayoría de las chicas simplemente no puede o no quiere hacer —aclaró Hermione mientras su novia también levantaba la falda de la castaña—. Ahora, ven aquí y hazme feliz una vez más, antes que a algún funcionario se le ocurra arruinarnos la fiesta con un llenazo de vejiga.

—Como siempre, será un placer.

* * *

Faltaban diez minutos para su actuación y Ginny, pese a toda la presión que sentía en ese momento, manifestándose en forma de retortijones de tripas y temblores de manos entre otros síntomas, pudo componer una pequeña sonrisa al evocar esos momentos de sana lujuria. El frío piso cerámico de aquel baño poco hizo para incomodarla o disuadirla de amar como se debe. Afortunadamente, nadie sintió ganas de orinar o defecar mientras ella y Hermione se fundían en un solo ser una vez más. Y eso que Ginny hace dos o tres años atrás creía que semejante unión sólo era posible entre un hombre y una mujer. Hermione llegó a su vida demostrándole cuán equivocada estaba y cuán poco sabía acerca de su propia sexualidad.

Pero esos pensamientos la distraían, la alejaban de su propósito.

Hace dos meses atrás, al día siguiente de aquella apasionada reunión en los baños, Ginny recibió un mensaje. Una misiva que sacudió violentamente los cimientos sobre los que se fundaba su presente y su futuro. No lo hizo en ese momento, sino cuando le fue revelada la extensión de un plan tan siniestro y maquiavélico que hacía ver a Voldemort como a un niño malcriado. Estuvo dos meses participando en actividades cuestionables, movimientos y marchas que protestaban en contra de las decisiones del Ministro de la Magia. Y el hecho que todas aquellas movilizaciones terminaran en disturbios que amenazaban con enterrar siete metros bajo tierra al Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos no era simple casualidad, sino que todo formaba parte de un plan, diseñado para cuestionar lentamente la estructura de poder del Ministerio de la Magia. Una fuerza con un poder incontestable estaba surgiendo de las sombras de la mentira y el engaño, una fuerza que traería consecuencias imprevistas para el futuro cercano.

Y Ginny estaba atrapada en medio del torbellino, en el meollo del caos.

En condiciones normales, ella no habría aceptado participar en semejante calamidad, pero esas no eran circunstancias comunes. Y quienes le extendieron tamaña invitación era gente a la que sencillamente no se le podía decir que no. Y Ginny supo por qué cuando un mago de aspecto severo la llevó a la azotea de un edificio de diez pisos, donde otro mago yacía con toda la parte frontal de su cuerpo pegada al piso, apuntando una varita inusualmente larga hacia una casa que Ginny podía reconocer aun a distancia. Y entendió que sus nuevos empleadores eran personas que no conocían la palabra "escrúpulos".

Chantaje.

Si no hacía el trabajo encomendado, el mago que esperaba de cabeza al suelo iba a cometer un asesinato. Y no cualquier asesinato.

La jefa del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional estaba en la mira. Y su vida dependía de las acciones de Ginny. Aquella carta no hizo otra cosa que construir un abismo entre ella y Hermione. Y la pelirroja fue sintiendo el efecto de aquella brecha en los días y semanas siguientes. Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para el show, Ginny recordó con gran dolor cómo su una vez hermosa relación con Hermione se fue deteriorando por culpa de personas sin limitaciones morales.

* * *

Hermione y Ginny vivían juntas en una casa de financiamiento compartido. A ellas les gustaba hacer las cosas de esa manera porque ambas sentían que tenían una parte en todas las cosas que hacían o emprendían. Hace poco tiempo que vivían bajo un mismo techo pero las cosas funcionaban muy bien, ambas tenían roles bien identificados y siempre trabajaba juntas para mejorar en todos los sentidos posibles. Ellas entendían que, a diferencia de lo que pensaban muchas parejas, el sexo era una pieza fundamental de cualquier relación exitosa y le dieron prioridad desde el principio, al igual que la confianza mutua y una comunicación fluida.

Esta última parte fue la que falló primero desde que Ginny recibió aquella fatídica carta.

Fue una simple pregunta la que sembró la semilla de la discordia.

Hermione leía una novela de suspenso que trataba acerca de un secreto explosivo que podría destruir a la religión más extendida del mundo muggle y que involucraba historia antigua, sociedades secretas y un dispositivo de hace cuatrocientos años atrás que guardaba el mapa hacia ese secreto. El reloj acababa de marcar las doce de la noche cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció una figura conocida para ella. Lo que era inusual era la hora a la que había llegado. Ginny en ese tiempo tenía asignada una labor de papeleo como castigo por un error que cometió cuando cazaba a un mago tenebroso por las calles de Liverpool. Por eso era raro que Ginny llegara tan tarde de la oficina.

—Hola Hermione.

La castaña arrugó el entrecejo. Ginny jamás la llamaba por su nombre cada vez que llegaba del trabajo. Siempre la saludaba con epítetos como "amor mío", "cariño" o "cielo", pero jamás por su nombre, y menos con el desgano que empleó para hacerlo. Y las mujeres son personas muy perceptivas.

—Ginny, ¿te pasa algo?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó la recién llegada un poco a la defensiva. Y Hermione se dio cuenta en el acto. Pasar dos años con la misma persona le había enseñado a detectar hasta los más sutiles signos de que esa persona pudiese estar mintiendo o estar ocultando algo.

—¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? Por lo que sé, la labor de papeleo no te obliga a permanecer en la oficina hasta tarde.

—Otras cosas surgieron —repuso Ginny con algo de brusquedad. Hermione se sentía cada vez más extrañada con el comportamiento que estaba exhibiendo su novia—. Cosas al margen del papeleo.

—Pero pensé que no harías más labor de terreno mientras durase el castigo —objetó Hermione, intuyendo que algo no andaba bien con su novia. Algo ocultaba, y aunque sabía que podría ser contraproducente para la relación tratar de averiguar la verdad, siguió hurgando para ver si la confianza entre ambas mujeres era capaz de superar aquel inesperado escollo—. Sé que algo te molesta mi amor. Dime qué es y entre las dos podemos solucionar el problema.

Pero para Ginny no era tan simple como confesar sus dramas, y menos cuando Hermione mostró su irresistible sonrisa apenas terminó de hablar. Si le decía la verdad a su novia, aquello sería lo último que le diría. Si hablaba, se iba a quedar sin novia, sin Hermione… para siempre. No era fácil lidiar con semejantes dilemas pesando sobre ella y menos cuando tenía a un potencial blanco de amante.

—Lo siento… Hermione. No puedo decírtelo. Es… es complicado.

Hermione sintió una sacudida eléctrica atravesar su columna vertebral. Cuando Ginny Weasley, una de las mejores Aurors del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, decía que algo era complicado, en verdad lo era. Y mucho.

—Entiendo —repuso Hermione, suspirando pesadamente. Se dirigió a la cocina para servir la cena—. Tengo justo lo que necesitas para que te sientas mejor, ya lo verás.

Ginny no pudo evitarlo. Sonrió, pese al cansancio.

Sin embargo, las cosas no mejoraron entre Hermione y Ginny a medida que pasaban los días y las semanas. La Auror llegaba cada vez más tarde y con cada vez menos explicaciones acerca de lo que le pasaba. Ginny llegaba a sentirse irritada a causa de la insistencia de Hermione de preguntarle qué le pasaba, y cuando pasaron tres semanas desde esa noche, ambas tuvieron su primera pelea.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana de una tormentosa madrugada. Hermione había pasado la noche en vela, preocupada por la tardanza de su novia. Y aunque sabía que algo muy grave le estaba pasando a Ginny, nada lo hizo más claro que una visita a sus padres en Australia la semana pasada. Por supuesto, ellos eran muggles, lo que significaba que disponían de una televisión. Y mientras ella estuvo de visita, pudo ver en los noticieros los disturbios en las calles de Londres y, en medio del violento gentío, una mujer se hizo visible por un par de segundos antes de desaparecer entre una masa de manifestantes furiosos.

Fue sólo un instante, pero le bastó a Hermione para entender que Ginny le había estado mintiendo desde hace varias semanas atrás. Le hacía pensar que algo malo le estaba pasando, pero la verdad era otra, una verdad que le sentó como una bala de cañón en su estómago.

Por eso, cuando Ginny entró a su casa un poco pasado de las cuatro de la mañana y vio a Hermione sentada en uno de los sillones con un rostro que podría paralizar de miedo a un dementor, supo que estaba a punto de enfrentar una situación que jamás había ocurrido entre ellas.

Las luces se encendieron, bañando en dorado las paredes, las cortinas y los muebles, pero Hermione no cambió en lo más mínimo su expresión.

—¿Dónde estabas? Y no me digas que no puedes decírmelo. Has estado llegando cada vez más tarde sin ninguna explicación de por qué pasa eso. Es hora que me digas qué mierda te pasa.

Ginny se dio cuenta que Hermione había esperado mucho tiempo para verter su amargura en ella. Y tenía razón. Pero que la castaña estuviese en lo cierto no significaba que ella, Ginny, iba al fin a revelar el misterio de la tardanza de sus llegadas a la casa. La relación se fue deteriorando cada vez más con el paso de los días y las semanas. No habían pasado ni un solo momento juntas desde aquel episodio en los baños del Ministerio de la Magia, ni siquiera para tener una conversación trivial. Y ni hablar de hacer el amor.

—Ya te lo dije Hermione. No puedo decirte qué estoy haciendo ni por qué llego tan tarde a mi casa. ¿Crees que me hace gracia mantenerte en la oscuridad con lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Crees que tengo la libertad de hablar, de revelar mis actividades? ¡Créeme que me muero de ganas por decirte qué rayos me pasa! Pero no puedo Hermione. El precio que debo pagar por confesar la verdad es demasiado alto. Por favor —Ginny derramó lágrimas silenciosas que brillaron en sus mejillas a medida que rodaban por su suave piel—, no me hagas decirte la verdad. Por lo que más quieras, no me obligues.

Hermione, pese al lamentable estado de Ginny después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, no se sintió conmovida. No podía estarlo después de lo que vio en la televisión donde sus padres.

—Esperaba que me lo dijeras. Que me explicaras lo que has estado haciendo. Es una pregunta muy simple con una respuesta muy simple. No esperé este resultado. Después de lo que vi en la televisión mientras estaba con mis padres, creí que ibas a abrirme tu corazón. No lo hiciste.

Ginny estaba desconcertada. ¿Acaso Hermione pudo haberlo averiguado de alguna forma?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Pero Hermione perdió la paciencia. Y pasar horas y horas despierta, esperando por Ginny y una explicación racional de sus misteriosos atrasos, tuvo mucho que ver con su estallido de rabia.

—¡Te vi en la televisión Ginny! ¡Te vi en esas protestas que hacen en las calles de Londres! ¿Acaso eso es lo que no me puedes decir? ¿Acaso ahora eres una manifestante que se rebela contra el sistema y estás avergonzada de decírmelo por temor a que me enoje contigo?

Ginny lloró. Jamás esperó que Hermione perdiera los estribos con ella. Pero lo peor era que, pese a que era verdad que participaba en manifestaciones en contra del Ministerio de la Magia, aquella no era más que una parte de la verdad, una pequeña pieza de un rompecabezas más siniestro y maligno de lo que nadie se atrevía a imaginar.

—Jamás esperé esto de ti Ginny. Me voy a la cama. Y ni te molestes en acompañarme.

* * *

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron lentamente por las mejillas de Ginny cuando salió de su ensoñación. Quedaba un minuto para su participación en uno de los planes más diabólicos en la historia de la magia. Todos los participantes sabían de memoria sus respectivos roles y Ginny no era la excepción, aunque aquello no le trajera ningún consuelo en absoluto.

La comitiva ministerial ya estaba cerca. Los muggles presentes creían que el Ministro de la Magia era algún miembro perdido de la realeza británica y había muchos gritos y silbidos y alabanzas. Normalmente, alguien tan importante viajaba protegido por unas pantallas protectoras de plexiglás y diversos encantamientos defensivos por si acaso, pero ninguna de aquellas medidas de seguridad habían sido tomadas y el vehículo en el que viajaba el Ministro de la Magia era descapotable y con el techo retráctil ausente. Y, para colmo, no había Aurors en los tejados o en las muchas ventanas abiertas que había en la calle por la que el Ministro desfilaba. Por supuesto, aquellas misteriosas fallas de seguridad no eran producto del azar. Como Ginny sabía, todo formaba parte del plan.

Era sencillamente una perspectiva aterradora entender que había gente en el interior del Ministerio que deseaba participar de aquel esquema tan terrorífico, que estaba de acuerdo con las ideas del instigador principal, un personaje del que ni siquiera se sabía el nombre, pero era evidente que se trataba de alguien con un poder político sustancial.

Era el momento de la verdad.

_Perdóname Hermione, pero esto lo hago por ti._

El trabajo de Ginny era ridículamente sencillo. Sólo tenía que asomarse por la ventana y extender su varita hacia la comitiva ministerial. No tenía que ejecutar ningún maleficio, sino que pretender que lo estaba haciendo. Otros harían el trabajo por ella, pero la pelirroja sería la cara visible de todo lo que ocurriera en los próximos segundos.

El plan tomó años para formularse, pero su ejecución le tomó solo seis segundos.

Ginny hizo bien su trabajo. Otros magos en habitaciones contiguas en un edificio que había sido misteriosamente comprado por "accionistas desconocidos" lanzaron maleficios explosivos sobre la comitiva y el desfile se convirtió en pocos instantes en un baño de sangre. Los estallidos rompían los tímpanos de los aterrados testigos y las calles se llenaron de sangre, brazos y piernas y cabezas destruidas. El Ministro de la Magia lucía irreconocible, sus ropas ensangrentadas y sus piernas mutiladas y un enorme agujero en su cabeza del cual se derramaba mucha sangre y restos de cerebro. El ataque tuvo éxito, como esperaban los artífices del plan.

Minutos más tarde, la policía llegó para irse al instante, producto del arribo de un equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos del Ministerio y una tropa de Aurors que alejaron a los rezagados y acordonaron rápidamente la zona. Registraron todos los edificios aledaños y en uno de ellos encontraron a una mujer que parecía respirar agitadamente a causa de un esfuerzo colosal. Sostenía una varita en su mano y ostentaba una cara de profunda satisfacción frente al caos que se apoderaba de las calles de Londres. La tomaron presa y se la llevaron al Ministerio para ser interrogada y posteriormente procesada por magnicidio.

Cuando la noticia de que la responsable del brutal asesinato había sido capturada y acusada de magnicidio calificado, toda Inglaterra contuvo la respiración. Mucha gente la había visto en protestas en contra del Ministerio y los comentarios insidiosos no se hicieron esperar. Días más tarde, toda la comunidad mágica creía que Ginny Weasley había asesinado al Ministro de la Magia.

Días más tarde, cuando Ginny asistía a unos trámites concernientes a su acusación y posterior juicio, una persona familiar para ella apareció en el Ministerio para ofrecerse como testigo en contra de la acusada. Hermione Granger mostraba una resolución inquebrantable cuando manifestó su petición e iba a retirarse cuando divisó a Ginny a unos metros de ella. La pelirroja creyó que ella la iba a abrazar y apoyar y decirle que no creía que ella formara parte de tan atroz complot y que hallaría la forma de exonerarla de todos los cargos, pero lo primero que hizo Hermione al tener frente a ella a Ginny, fue abofetearla con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que Ginny sintió que su cabeza se iba a separar de su cuerpo. La pelirroja sintió su mejilla derecha muy caliente y cuando se palpó allí, se dio cuenta que sangraba. Ginny estaba demasiado conmocionada y triste para derramar siquiera una lágrima.

—Eres una… una… puta traicionera… maldita desgraciada. Ojalá que te pudras en Azkaban.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que Ginny escuchara de Hermione en un buen tiempo. Pero la pelirroja, en ese momento, supo que había perdido a Hermione, su único amor, para siempre. Jamás la iba a perdonar por sus acciones y aunque jamás le dijo qué le pasaba, por temor a las consecuencias, Ginny se dio cuenta que había perdido a la castaña mucho antes de su primera pelea, cuando le llegó esa maldita carta.

Pero aquellos dramas, gigantescos y dolorosos para la gente común, no eran más de daños colaterales para la gente con poder, gente que no la pensaba dos veces para arruinar la vida de las personas, con tal de ver sus objetivos cumplidos. Una vez más, la realidad había demostrado que el poder político era más fuerte que el amor… y siempre lo iba a ser, porque el objetivo último del ser humano no es el amor, sino que el poder.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Aquí estoy una vez más, participando en un reto cuando dije que no iba a volver a hacerlo, pero llevo tanto avanzado de mi original que a veces pensaba "necesito un descanso". Bueno, aquí está. Exactamente como me lo imaginé: una historia que fuese amalgama de romance y thriller político. Con esta historia quise narrar los hechos de un golpe de estado y sus efectos y consecuencias en una pareja compuesta por alguien que participó del complot y otra persona que no tuvo nada que ver. Después de muchos quebraderos de cabeza, porque narrar un golpe de estado en una historia de un solo capítulo es casi imposible, decidí darle un final abierto para que los lectores se imaginen el desenlace que deseen. Espero haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Como reflexión al margen, me importa un pepino si alguien vota por esta historia o no. Es una idea que escribí para mí y no para los demás y me siento más que satisfecho por el resultado.

Un saludo.


End file.
